The present invention relates generally to switches. More specifically, the present invention relates to an environmentally sealed rocker switch having a boot seal surrounding an internal actuator neck or post that supports the rocker.
Environmentally sealed switches, e.g. toggle, pushbutton or rocker switches, are utilized in applications where environmental conditions can affect the performance or reliability of the switches. For example, switches used in mining vehicles or other off-road vehicles must be sealed against such foreign materials as mud, oil and water. Also recreational aquatic vehicles such as boats or jet skis require reliable waterproof switches.
A variety of prior art sealing mechanisms have been used to protect the switches. For example, in the case of rocker switches, prior art external boots have been used to cover the outer surface of the rocker assembly and seal against the switch housing. However, many optional features of the rocker assembly, e.g., lighting, coloring or labeling, are rendered non-functional once the switch is covered by the external boot. In another example, prior art xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings have been used to provide a seal between the rocker post and the actuator. Though the xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d rings provide an environmentally sound static seal, the xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d ring has a tendency to lift off of the surface of the actuator after the rocker assembly is pivoted from cyclically one position to another, thus breaking the seal.
Another approach to rocker switch sealing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,226. An elastomeric bezel is fit tightly around a flange in the housing, and the bezel has a bead for sealingly engaging the movable rocker.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved environmentally sealed rocker switch which will allow full function of all switch options as well as protection of the switch under both dynamic and static conditions.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention an environmentally sealed switch includes a switch housing, and a stationary contact mounted within the switch housing. A moveable contact is mounted within the switch housing. The moveable contact has a first position for electrically making with the stationary contact and a second position for electrically breaking with the stationary contact. A rocker is provided on an internal actuator that is moveably mounted within the switch housing for moving the moveable contact between the first and second positions. The internal actuator has an external neck extending through an actuator opening defined by the switch housing. A membranous boot seal surrounds the neck of the internal actuator. The boot seal has a first opening and a second opening. The first opening includes a first border engaged against a periphery of the neck, and the second opening includes a second border engaged against a portion of the switch housing surrounding the neck of the internal actuator.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention the neck of the internal actuator of the switch has a cavity having an opening at a distal end of the neck defining a neck rim. An external actuator is mounted in fixed relation to the internal actuator, the external actuator has a stem extending into the cavity of the neck. The stem includes a stem rim congruent to the neck rim. The first border of the boot seal has a resilient first lip extending inwardly between the stem rim and neck rim to provide a dynamic seal therebetween. The dynamic seal is maintained when the external and internal actuators actuate the moveable contact from the first position to the second position.